Hōgen
Hougen in Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Hougen is the main antagonist of the series. He was raised amoung humans together with his brother Genba. They were both left in a kennel to die, but survived by eating the other dogs inside and their previous owner. One day, two policemen named Shouji Sudou and Tanuma came in to unlock the door and while Tanuma was mauled to death, Hougen had wounded Shouji Sudou badly. This was his chance to escape along with Genba. He now rounded up several soldiers to overthrow Gin and take over Ohu himself. He became angry at Gin after he made a fool of Nero. Hougen's underlings then tore of his paws and Hougen urinated in his face. Hougen managed to capture Gin, John and Hiro who he also tortured them tremendously. Also he kills John, and Rocket's brothers, Jet and Missile. He is very cold hearted and will not hesitate to kill everyone of his own soldiers if they disobey or betray him. When Hougen’s brother Genba has been badly wounded and paralyzed by Tesshin, Hougen himself broke his brother’s neck and ripped out his brain to end his suffering. Hougen's reign over Gajou doesn't last long because the humans from Ou village blow up his fortress. When trying to escape, he gets attacked by Weed, Jerome and Tesshin which all of them fall of a cliff during the fight (except for Tesshin who got wounded by Sniper). He managed to escape from Jerome and Weed, and tries to hide at a big dam. However, Weed's troops are waiting for him and Hougen now has to face several members of his old pack. They all attack him, but Hougen manage to throw down several of Weed’s pack members, until Weed himself gets a hold of his leg and pulls him down. It is now only Hougen and Weed! They fight fiercely, but just when Hougen thought he has won, the spirits of dead Ohu soldiers appear and start to confuse him. This gives Weed the chance to give him the final strike. However, Hougen doesn’t die but Weed lets him walk away. At near death, Hougen meets the police man Shouji Sudou whom he wounded such a long time ago. Shouji's friend, Tanuma was killed by Hougen and Genba and he wants revenge. The man shoots out Hougen’s brain and leaves the dead dog in the mountains. Anime Hougen was originally a domestic dog, who with his brother Genba were locked in a shed with lots of other dogs by there owner without food or water for days in hope that the dogs would breed and he could make money from the pups. However, Hougen and Genba killed and ate every dog in the shed, this left them with an incredibly and in some instances disturbing sense of twisted power and cruelty. Some days later, when the breeder returned to check on progress, he was then killed and eaten by the brothers and afterwards, they escaped into the southern alps where they claimed large territories and lead large packs mostly formed of rogue or misfit dogs, like Nero. One day, when they realized that their packs were the largest in the region, they decided that they could take Ohu and become rulers. They set there plan into motion by kidnapping Gin and also John who Hougen had murdered. Soon as news spread of their power, more and more dogs joined them until they succcessfully took Gajou, killing anyone who questioned or failed them, sometimes even their own followers. They also outnumbered Weed's rebel alliance by 600 and felt safe in the knowledge that they were unstoppable. However, Weed managed to overthrow Hougen and Genba's empire by systemmatically taking out three generals and overpowering the panicked troops until Hougen was left as the last dog left to fight. In the final round, he fought Weed long and hard in the battlefield. Although he almost killed the young dog, the deceased Ohu ghosts started to taunt Hougen, giving Weed strength to use the Battouga at him. As Hougen lies in the snow, Gin and the other dogs move forward to finish him off, but are stopped by Weed, who passionately tells them that if they cannot forgive their enemies, the war will never end. Hougen uses this opportunity to climb to the top of Gajou, and crazed by his defeat, he screams down at the victorious Ohu army that he will kill them yet when lightning strikes him, killing him instantly. His body is buried by the ohu soldiers where it lay, lying defiantly in front of Gajou. Hougen is arguably the greatest threat that Weed and his dogs face, even the monstrous P4 did not want to rule Ohu. The reason for Hougen's very near rule of Ohu is his cruelty and mercilessness. A trait he shares with his brother Genba. Genba was the only thing that Hougen really cared for, and that is why he killed his mortally wounded brother, not out of spite, but out of compasion. Hougen states that his master plan is no just to rule Ohu, but to rule the world and rid it entirely of humans, Hougen despises humans for what they put him through and it is safe to say that humans are responsible for his tyrannical personality. Category:Great Danes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Villains Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs